Of Demons and Dreams
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Yami x Yugi x Seto - Flareshipping - Yugi has a rare gift. Yami is teaching him how to control the power of the Shadow Realm. But what happens when Yugi falls for Yami and vice versa? Enter Kaiba into the mix and things really get heated.
1. Of Demons and Dreams Chapter One

**Of Demons and Dreams**

  


By Shi-koi

  


Author's Note: Contains Yaoi. In other words, men in a loving relationship and, or male x male sex. Go away if you don't like that kind of thing.

Content: This is an AU. Kaiba never went to the same school as Yugi and his friends. Pegasus doesn't come into it yet, if ever. I'm still making my mind up about that. Yami and the Millennium Puzzle are related, but the yami's in this story are not bound to them. In other words, there's a lot more leeway as to what they can do. The Duel Monsters are real, but no-one remembers how to summon their magic. Except the yamis. They are in the forgotten Shadow Realm. A summoner can absorb a monster's power and abilities, if they are strong enough. The ability to do this and control magic is called Shadow Skill. Commonly reffered to simply as 'The Skill'.

Warning: Some light character owies. Nothing heavy. Contains some Lemony bits.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Yugi, Kaiba/Yami/Yugi.

Rating: R

  


~*~*~

  


It was that dream again. No. More of a nightmare. Yugi knew he was dreaming, knew that he was asleep, but he couldn't wake himself up. He'd tried to before, pinching himself. All that had done was give him a sore arm for an entire day. He looked around. He was surrounded by darkness. It wasn't completely black, there were swirls of coloured light interspersed within it, like a child's painting. Yugi knew from experience that the quicker he got this over and done with, the quicker he'd wake up. 

  


Even after two years of doing this he still hated this part.

  


Yugi wrapped his arms around his small frame and started walking. It didn't matter which direction he went in, they all led to the same place. As he walked the darkness began to thicken, the small streams and bands of coloured light beginning to fade. It felt claustrophobic. Yugi pushed himself on. When the blackness around him made it impossible for him go any further he stopped.

  


"Hello? I'm here again. Where are you?" The twelve year old boy felt his heart racing. He really wanted to wake up. Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around with a gasp. Heart and head pounding. He looked up at the slightly taller figure shrouded in black, from his boots to the hooded robe which covered him from his head to his feet.

  


"Hello Yugi." The stranger in black greeted. Yugi nodded at him.

  


"Yami."

  


The one called Yami pushed back his hood to show a face which could have been an almost exact duplicate of the smaller boy's. But where Yugi's eyes were bright violet, the taller boy's were blazing crimson. His face was older than Yugi's showing a maturity Yugi had yet to reach and Yugi knew that Yami' s body beneath the robe was more adult than his.

  


"Are you ready?" Yami asked, His deeper voice as rich as mead.

  


Yugi looked at him feet. "Hai."

  


The taller boy sighed. "Very well. Let's begin." He held out his hands out to Yugi who took them gingerly. This bit always hurt, and he would wake up with an aching body and throbbing head after each session.

  


Yami took Yugi's smaller hands in his hand gently. He knew how much the smaller boy disliked doing this but he needed to learn. Whether he knew it yet or not. They faced each other, their hands tightly clasped within the other's. Yami shut his eyes and concentrated. When the Sennen Eye in Yami's forehead began to glow Yugi braced himself and screwed his eyes shut.

  


"Try to relax." Yami instructed. "You know it doesn't hurt as much then."

  


Yugi took a deep breath and did as Yami instructed. Almost immediately he felt the warm glow which accompanied the transfer of power. He knew that if he opened his eyes he would see Yami and himself surrounded by an incandescent light. He kept his eyes firmly closed. Seeing that unnerved him.

  


When Yugi reached his limit he felt Yami push another ten percent at him. Trying to raise his capacity for the magic. It started to burn. Yami gripped his hands tightly, giving him support. The burn became agonizing, it felt like it was trying to consume him. His body started to convulse, they both fell to their knees. 

  


_/Oh by the Gods. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.../ _Yugi chanted, trying to block the excruciating pain.

  


//Yugi. Be strong. You're doing very well. Please, just hang on.//

  


/...I...can't, it...hurts../ Yugi drew in a shuddering breath.

  


//I'm going to stop now. Rein it in.// Yami knew this was the hardest part. Yugi would suffer a backlash if he lost control of the power. He slowed the transfer, pulling in the excess that was reaching for the sobbing boy.

  


/I..have it./ Yugi sent.

  


The glow surrounding the two figures died down. Leaving the pair in a darkness which seemed all the more suffocating for the lack of light.

  


Yami waited while the smaller boy recovered. Now that the transfer had stopped, the pain would dissipate rapidly. At least until Yugi woke up. Yami frowned. He had yet to teach Yugi anything more than the basics of controlling his power. When the boy was ready he'd teach him how to heal himself and others first. Yugi would probably appreciate that more than learning how to decimate his enemies. 

  


He rubbed a tired hand through his tri-coloured hair, the red, black and gold locks identical to Yugi's. Yami put his arms around the exhausted youth, feeling him lean into his chest. He waited for Yugi's body to stop shaking, whispering words of encouragement and praise to him. When the smaller boy had recovered enough to stand, Yami helped pull him to his feet, holding the swaying youth gently. He rubbed Yugi's back, helping to remove any pains he knew from experience tended to linger there.

  


/Thank you Yami./ Yugi sent tiredly.

  


//You're doing very well little one.//

  


/Why does it have to hurt so much Yami?/ Yugi asked.

  


He felt rather than heard Yami sigh. //It hurts because of the magnitude of the power you possess. Other than myself I haven't felt that sort of ability in a millennia.// He thought for a moment, finding the best words to explain it. //If left unchecked, your power could destroy you....and your friends.//

  


/My friends? But how? They don't even know about these dreams./

  


//Think of yourself as a very large psychic bomb. If you couldn't control your power then one day, maybe not soon, but eventually it would leak out, or your body and mind simply wouldn't have been able to cope. If that had happened the energy you would have unleashed would have caused a wave of power so intense that only the strongest minds could have survived. With your power you could effectively wipe out half the planet.// Yami frowned and sent an accompanying mental picture.

  


Yugi gasped in horror. /Oh by the Gods. I had no idea./

  


//This is why I have pushed you so hard little one. I couldn't take the risk that you would hurt yourself or others. Even unintentionally.// He hugged Yugi tightly.

  


/What do I do now?/ Yugi asked him. His mental voice strong and determined.

  


//Now little one. You sleep.// Yami sent in amusement.

  


/Sleep?? But control?? Bomb??/ Yugi panicked.

  


//Even if that were to occur, and you have far too much training now for it to happen. It would not be for many, many years.// Yami ran a hand through Yugi's spiky locks. They were as soft and silky as his own. He buried his face in then, feeling Yugi sigh in contentment.

  


//Sleep// He told the exhausted boy, still holding him tightly. //Sleep.//

  


"Goodnight Yami."

  


"Goodnight Hikari." Yami whispered before he could stop himself. Yugi didn't seem to notice as he snuggled into Yami's arms and fell asleep.

  


Tbc...


	2. Of Demons and Dreams Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

  


Five years later.

  


The bright morning sunshine streamed in through the large classroom windows.

  


"Hey Yug, concentrate. How'm I s'posed to learn anything if you ain't gonna pay attention?" The tall blond-haired youth complained.

  


"Huh? Oh, sorry Jounouchi-kun." Yugi laid down a Duel Monster's card and went back to staring out the window.

  


"AAArgh!" Katsuya Jounouchi jumped up from behind his desk and threw his cards down on the surface angrily. "How'd you do dat? You don't watch the game, you barely even looked at your cards and you still beat me. Oh man. This just ain't fair."

  


The brunette youth standing next to them started bouncing lightly. "Hehehe, Jou got creamed!" He crowed.

  


"Knock it off Honda. I'd like to see you beat Yugi." Jounouchi demanded.

  


"Nope." Honda tapped his forehead. "I know better than to play Yugi." He snickered.

  


"Yeah well." Jounouchi looked back at his small buddy. _Sheesh, He hasn't noticed a thing._ He opened his mouth to ask Yugi what was wrong when the teacher came in, removing the option.

  


Honda and Jounouchi shared a concerned look as they watched their friend pick up his deck and put it away, facing the teacher and appearing to concentrate on the lesson. They knew from the vacant look in his eyes that their little Yugi hadn't heard a word the teacher said. His eyes kept drifting to look out the window.

  


Jou nudged Honda when the teacher turned his back to them. "I'm worried 'bout the little guy." 

  


Honda nodded his agreement. "He has been pretty distracted recently, ne?"

  


The teacher turned around, "Quiet! Jounouchi, Honda." He barked out their names, making them cringe and ending their conversation..

  


~*~*~

  


"Hey Yugi, buddy, what's up. Your mind's been wandering all day." Jounouchi waved goodbye to Ryou and ran up to his friend as they left their last class, walking alongside him and Honda.

  


"Oh, don't worry about it Jou. I was just thinking, that's all." Yugi laughed weakly. A forced sound.

  


Honda and Jounouchi glanced at each other, each giving the other a worried look. It wasn't like Yugi to keep secrets from them, especially not when whatever it was seemed to be upsetting him so badly.

  


Honda had an idea. "Hey buddy, how about we all go and grab a pizza? Anzu should be here soon. We could have a blast." Jounouchi shot him a grin.

  


"No, that's okay. I'd better get back. I promised Grampa I'd help him with a new shipment of gaming cards." Yugi told them.

  


"Well okay. If you're sure you're alright." 

  


"I'm fine Jounouchi-kun, honest." Yugi waved at them and began to walk home, making his friends wave back reluctantly.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi walked around the corner from his friends, stopping when he was sure he was out of sight. He leant against a wall and shut his eyes. Taking a calming breath. /That was close/

  


He heard a mental snort. //I'll say. Why don't you just tell them?//

  


/And tell them what exactly? Hmm? That I have another voice inside my head?/ Yugi asked sarcastically.

  


//Well...I'm not just a voice am I Yugi-Hikari?// The voice asked in amusement.

  


/Let's just go home Yami./

  


//Very well//

  


Yugi's voice was silent while the teen walked back to his Grampa's game shop and went through his daily ritual of shower, change, eat. His Grampa wasn't home, wouldn't be home for another three days, despite what he'd told Jou. He was lucky they never checked about his Grampa.

  


He made two cups of hot chocolate and was placing them on the table when there was a flash of light next to him.

  


"Mmmn." Yami moaned in appreciation as he took his first sip of the sweet brew.

  


Yugi shook his head. For someone who didn't need to eat or drink to sustain himself, he sure as hell had a massive chocolate addiction.

  


Yugi watched as Yami drank the chocolaty treat, his head tilted back in ecstasy with each sip, the soft noises of appreciation, the small sighs and moans. He blushed and tore his eyes away before the other could catch him. He'd been struggling with a crush on Yami for the last few months. Taking great pains to hide his attraction, not knowing how Yami would react.

  


Ever since his fourteenth birthday when Yugi had solved the Millennium Puzzle Yami had been able to physically visit him, rather than having to wait until Yugi was sleeping. Sometimes it was a blessing...but now. It was agony trying to hide his feelings. He wanted to be so close to Yami, to hold him, to be held. He also wanted to be on the other side of the world from him, afraid of being rejected.

  


One of the things he hated was that although he was seventeen, he was still as small as he was when he was thirteen. That is to say, barely 4ft 9". At least Yami was a good 4 inches taller, but his friends would still tower over him. Yugi wondered if Yami still thought of him as a child. 

  


Yugi looked down at his still full cup, he didn't feel like drinking it anymore. He looked up to see Yami watching him with a curious look on his face.

  


"Are you going to drink that or raise it?" Yami asked with a smirk.

  


Yugi flushed. "Uh, no." He pushed it over to his yami. "You can have it."

  


Yami shrugged, picking up the warm cup. "Your loss."

  


They sat in silence as Yami finished the drink. Yugi rinsed the cups out and stared out the kitchen window. His crush had deepened the longer he was with Yami. Yugi knew it had gone beyond just attraction, but how did he tell what it had become? He frowned to himself. Did he love Yami? What should he do? His hands clenched. Should he tell Yami?

  


//I know something's bothering you Hikari. You can't hide it from me.// Yami came and stood next to him, leaning on the counter.

  


Yugi glanced at him. Yami had a drop of chocolate next to his mouth. Before thinking Yugi reached over and kissed him. Licking the chocolate away. Yami jumped in surprise touching his mouth where the smaller boy had kissed. Yugi sent him a horrified look and shot out the front door in embarrassment, barely pausing to grab his long navy blue coat.

  


//Yugi! Wait!// Yami rushed after him. _Damn_. He had harbored fantasies about the younger boy for years. Admiring his courage, strength and determination to learn, tempered by his innocence, his compassion and a hundred and one little things which made up his spirit. He'd never dared to do anything about his feelings before for fear of driving the younger boy away. But if his feelings were returned. //Yugi!//

  


But his Hikari had closed his end of the link down. Yami couldn't reach him. He started to get worried. What if he ran into trouble? The way he ran out of here so upset made Yami fearful that his light wouldn't think about what he was doing. What if he did something stupid? Yami had never been outside, both Yugi and himself preferring to keep thing private between them. Not to mention all the unwelcome questions regarding Yami's looks.

  


He didn't have a choice.

  


He knew all the general information Yugi did, watching and experiencing the world through Yugi's eyes. And he was far, far from helpless. Except now. With barely a thought he materialised a short half cloak with a hood and buckled it on, feeling the ends brush against his waist. He wanted to remain inconspicuous. Dark navy blue, the same colour as Yugi's coat. He went to all of Yugi's usual places to hide and think. The parks, dueling centres, his favorite diner. There was no sign of him anywhere.

  


He sent desperate regular calls down their link, but there was no answer. It started to get dark. Yami was too worried about the consequences of Yugi's disappearance to be concerned about Yugi's friends finding out about him.

  


Then he felt it. /YAMI!!/ A short sharp blast of fear through their mind-link before he lost all sense of his hikari.

  


Yami choked with the shock of it. Uncaring of the sight he made as he tore down the streets There was no sign of his hikari. The alleyway Yami had last felt his aibou was empty. Yami ran to the person he knew was Yugi's best friend. Jounouchi. Maybe Yugi had called for help. _Then why can't I feel him?_ He asked himself.

  


He pounded on the door and waited impatiently.

  


"Yeah, yeah. Hold ya horses." The familiar voice called through the door. A moment later it opened, showing Jou rubbing his eyes blearily.

  


"Do you know where I can find Yugi? Has he contacted you?" Yami rapped out the questions. In no mood to hang around.

  


"Yugi? What do you want with Yugi?" Jounouchi looked at the cloaked figure in the doorway. He could see bright crimson eyes in the hood of the figure who barely reached his chin.

  


"I need to find him. NOW!" The dark figure all but roared. "I have reason to believe he may be in danger. Now has he contacted you or not?!"

  


"Hasn't. Sorry. Goodbye." Jou started to shut the door when the figure pushed him back and stormed into his house.

  


Jounouchi watched wide-eyed as the smaller man stalked in and leant nonchalantly against the lounge wall.

  


"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Jounouchi picked up the phone and started dialing. "I'm warning ya. You don't want to be here when my friends arrive."

  


"I will wait here while you call your friends." The man told him.

  


"Wha..? Are you crazy? Fine. I'll call them, then you'll be sorry." He stabbed the buttons on the phone viciously, never taking his eyes off the dark figure. "Hey Honda, you'll never believe this, some punk kid just pushed his way into my house and he won't leave....Yeah...uh-huh..okay. Check the game shop for Yugi will ya. Yeah...okay. Bring Anzu and Ryou. See ya." 

  


Jounouchi hung up and glared at the stranger.

  


A few minutes later they heard rapid banging on the door. 

  


"Hey Jou. It's us. Open up."

  


Yami watched as Jou walked backwards up to the door and opened it swiftly letting his friends in.

  


The three chilled teens walked in and glared at Yami.

  


"So's this the punk that won't leave?" Honda asked, clenching his fist and pounding it into his other palm.

  


"Yeah. Pushed right past me and wouldn't leave. Kept askin' for Yugi."

  


"Yugi? What's he want with Yugi?" Anzu asked.

  


"Yeah, 'cause Yugi wasn't at the game shop either." Honda told everyone.

  


Four sets of eyes turned on Yami. 

  


"Well punk? What do you want with the little guy? Or do you need some...incentive?" Honda sneered. His fists making it obvious what he meant.

  


Yami pushed himself up away from the wall and faced the angry teens.

  


"I think Yugi would be ashamed if he saw his best friends acting like this." Yami drawled.

  


"What do you know about being Yugi's friend?" Anzu demanded.

  


Jou turned to Honda. He whispered, "Hey do ya think he could be the reason for Yugi actin' weird lately?"

  


Honda frowned. "Maybe."

  


"If he's hurt the little guy..." Jou trailed off in a growl.

  


Honda turned to Yami and stepped forward. "Right. That's enough messing around. Who are you? What do you want with Yugi?"

  


The cloaked stranger spoke.

  


"You can call me Yami. Yugi does. As for what I want with Yugi," He looked at his Hikari's friends. "I believe Yugi is in danger. We had a slight misunderstanding this afternoon when Yugi came back from school. He ran out. I haven't seen him since." His eyes were pained for a moment. Surprising the teens."I checked all his favorite places but there was no sign of him. I think he's in trouble."

  


"What sort of 'misunderstanding'?" Jou posed the question on all of their minds.

  


Yami's eyes hardened. "That is private. It is between me and Yugi."

  


"Who are you?" Ryou's soft voice spoke up. Startling everyone. "I mean, with that cloak on, you could be anyone. And what's the rest of your name?"

  


"Yami is my only name. Yugi gave it to me. I don't remember what I was called before the.......anyway, that's not important." Yami said impatiently. He pointed at the wall clock opposite him. "It's gone 10pm. I've been looking since four o' clock. We need to go now to find him."

  


"Now hold on a minute. Ryou is right. I wanna see your face. Just in case mind you. Like if anything happened to Yugi." Jou threatened.

  


"Very well." Yami undid the buckle on the cloak that was keeping it on him. With a flick of his wrist he had it off and over his arm. He heard their shocked gasps and sharp breaths.

  


"...."

  


"Oh my..."

  


"He looks..."

  


"Just like Yugi."

  


"Not just like Yugi." Ryou said.

  


"He's taller, and that voice isn't the same." Anzu mumbled.

  


"Yeah, and those eyes definitely ain't the same." Jou nodded towards Yami. "So what. You two brothers or something?"

  


"Or something." Yami replied with a feral grin.

  


Jounouchi called the others to have a private word. Watching Yami on the other side of the room carefully.

  


"So do we trust him?" Jou asked.

  


"Well if Yugi's in trouble, can we really risk not trusting him?" Anzu said. Shooting worried glances at Yami.

  


"I say we go for it. And if he trys anything..." They all got Honda's meaning.

  


Ryou spoke up. "I think we should give him a chance. He did seem genuinely worried about Yugi." 

  


They all nodded. If anything the stranger called Yami did seem concerned about their friend.

  


"Alright. We believe you. But try anything funny and you'll regret it." Jou pointed at the door. "Come on. We'll split up. I'll take Yami here and Ryou. You two pair up. Check the hospitals and police stations. We'll meet at the game shop in three hours. Call if you find anything. Let's go."

  


Honda and Anzu nodded and left, taking Honda's car.

  


"Right. Where to first?" Jou asked.

  


"We'll try here first." Yami told them, giving them the location of the last place he felt his Hikari cry out.

  


Tbc...

  



	3. Of Demons and Dreams Chapter Three

~*~*~

_Chapter Three_

  


Seto Kaiba had just finished a major business deal. All the hard work he'd poured into it had been worth it. So as a result the tall blue-eyed brunette was in a rare good mood. It had just gone ten o' clock when he decided to get some fresh air before going home.

  


Whether it was luck or fate that made him pause outside that alleyway we'll never know. But Kaiba never regretted stopping.

  


"Hand over your money."

  


Kaiba paused. Then he heard a soft voice. 

  


"But I haven't got anything." A small sob.

  


"No money? Well then what have you got."

  


"I haven't got anything else."

  


He heard a thud. Kaiba shook his head and walked down the alley. He blinked to accustom his eyes to the dim light.

  


"Well now, you're a pretty boy aren't you? Couldn't see you under that coat." Kaiba heard a muffled cry. "I'm going to enjoy this, pretty one."

  


"Leave him alone."

  


The brute turned around and threw the boy hard by his wrists against the alley wall. His head impacted with a metal pipe, knocking him into unconsciousness.

  


"Oh so you want to play as well do you?" The brute grinned. He walked up to Kaiba arrogantly and stuck a finger in his face. "If you know what's good for you you'll..erp! AAARGH!!"

  


Kaiba's hand shot out and grabbed the brute's outstretched wrist and with a twist broke it. He kneed him in the groin, making the brute double and grunt in pain. Then Kaiba spun around and kicked him in the jaw, shattering the bone and knocking him out. With the other hand he flipped open his phone and dialed the police.

  


He went to the prone youth and checked his pulse. When he turned him over he gasped. 

  


"Utsukushii!"

  


Regardless of who the other man was he certainly got one thing right. This boy was very pretty. _He's.....he's beautiful._

  


His phone was answered.

  


"This is Seto Kaiba. Please send a car to the alley behind KaibaCorp. There is someone I want you to pick up. I don't want him to see the light of day again. Have him charged with the following." He listed off the instructions and hung up. The second phone call was to his driver. The third call was to his private doctor with instructions for the man to come immediately to the Kaiba mansion.

  


The large black limousine drew up alongside the alley barely moments after the police had been and gone. The driver got out and held the door open while Kaiba gently lifted the boy up and carried into the car's softly lit interior. 

  


The twenty minute drive to Kaiba's mansion was silent and tense. The brunette youth held the boy in his arms and stroked his hair, wondering who the boy was and why the smaller youth was affecting him so much.

  


"We're here Sir." The driver said through the open door when Kaiba made no move to exit the car.

  


"Hmmn. Oh, Thank you." He said. Carrying the hurt youth out of the car and into the house. He laid him on a large bed in one of the numerous extra rooms. It also happened to be the closet one to Kaiba's. He told himself that it was so he could keep an eye on the injured boy.

  


There was a knock on the door.

  


"Enter."

  


It was one of his staff. "Sir, your physician is waiting downstairs. Shall I send him up?"

  


"Yes. Thank you." 

  


The door shut quietly and Kaiba went back to stroking the youth's head.

  


A few moments later there were a few soft raps.

  


"Enter."

  


The door opened and Kaiba's physician came in. He was tall around mid-thirties with brown eyes and dark blond hair. 

  


"Jameson."

  


"Hello Kaiba." He gave Kaiba a friendly smile before finding out why he was needed. Kaiba filled him in swiftly.

  


He checked the unconscious boy thoroughly, noting the bruises on his wrists and the lump and cut on the side of his head

  


"Well, the bruising'll clear up in a week or so, but with that knock on the head there's no telling when he'll wake up. He'll have a killer headache when he does though. Make no mistake about that." He shook his head. "The cut's small and only superficial, it had probably already sealed by the time you checked him out."

  


"So what do I do?"

  


Jameson passed him a bottle. "This should help with the bruising. Rub it gently into his wrists before bandaging them up. He'll appreciate it." He handed him a slightly smaller one, "These are for when he wakes up. They'll help get rid of his headaches and these tablets," He handed Kaiba another bottle, "are for if he wakes up with a fever, temperature or feels nauseous. They're a general antibiotic. If you forget what's what the instructions are on the bottles."

  


He gave Kaiba an encouraging smile. He was one of the few people who knew Kaiba as a friend, because of this he often got to see a side of him that few rarely saw. So he wasn't surprised in the slightest when he realised Kaiba was planning on nursing the injured beauty back to health.

  


"A word of warning. If he doesn't wake up by this time tomorrow call me. It's important." The doctor stressed.

  


"I understand."

  


The doctor packed up his bag. "So, how's Mokuba doing?"

  


Kaiba gave a rarely seen grin. "He's got a new crush at school. He's staying over at her brother's house tonight. You should have seen him panic this morning."

  


Jameson chuckled quietly. "Ahh, to be that young again." He zipped the bag. "All done. If I don't hear from you in three days I'll come visit again." He waved Kaiba down when the brunette stood up. "I'll see myself out. I've been coming here since I was in training. I won't get lost."

  


Kaiba nodded his thanks. 

  


"Take care of yourself Kaiba." Jameson said as the door shut behind him.

  


When they were alone again Kaiba watched the boy's chest rise and fall with each breath. He frowned. He couldn't be comfortable like that in those clothes. They still had some dirt on them from the alley. Not to mention how he'd feel waking up in them.

  


He rang downstairs and requested a clean set of pyjamas. They'd be too big for him, but even though he seemed to be around Mokuba's size Kaiba decided not to tske the chance that his brother's pyjamas would be too small. 

  


After a few minutes one of the maids brought them in, shaking her head when she saw the youth's injuries. And such a sweet-looking lad too. She thought. Poor thing.

  


Kaiba gently stripped the boy and dressed him in the soft black silk pyjamas, wiping away the grime with some soft tissues taken from the bedside cupboard. He checked the boy's pockets quickly looking for identification, or a phone number, anything he could use to find out who he was. All his pockets were empty except for a Duel Monsters dueling deck. He refrained from looking at the cards, knowing that for serious duelers their cards were their souls. So looking at them without permission would be an invasion of privacy.

  


He wrapped the deck up in an embroidered handkerchief, a creamy silken square with his initials in navy blue, and placed them in the top drawer of the bedside table. Then he put the boy's clothes in the wash hamper for the maids to take care of.

  


After making sure that the boy was comfortable, Kaiba called downstairs for his briefcase and settled down beside the boy's bed to get some work done. All in all barely two hours had passed since he'd first laid eyes on the angel in his bed.

  


~*~*~

  


They'd been searching for hours.

  


Jounouchi looked at his watch. It was almost one o' clock. He called out to the others.

  


"C'mon. Let's go find the others. Maybe they've found something."

  


_Where are you Koibito?_ Yami thought desperately.

  


When they got to the game shop it had just passed the three hour mark. There was no sign of Honda or Anzu. They waited in a tense silence, no-one wanting to voice their worries for fear of making them seem more real.

  


A few more minutes stretched out when they heard the unmistakable roar of a car engine echoing down the 

empty street. Two bright lights flashed across them as Honda pulled up outside the shop. He shook his head at the waiting trio, signaling in the negative.

  


"What do we do now?" Ryou asked once they all got inside the game shop.

  


Jou leant against the kitchen wall, both Honda and Anzu opting to sit down at the table. 

  


Yami looked out the kitchen window into the darkness while Ryou decided to busy himself making drinks. Yami turned around watching him when his gaze stumbled across the mugs he and his little Hikari had used that afternoon. The last drink they'd had together before Yugi's disappearance. His breath drew in in a hitched sob, drawing the attention of the others. 

  


Yami never noticed.

  


He reached out an arm and touched the cup his light had pushed towards him. Remembered the look in his eyes as Yugi had kissed him. Desire warring with fear and need. He'd been so stunned by the kiss that he hadn't realised what Yugi had assumed when Yami had just looked at him. And then, Yami clenched his fists, a tear slipping down his face, it was too late now.

  


Jou looked at the others who were staring concernedly at Yami's distress. He seemed to be in his own world. He looked at the smaller boy, noticing concernedly the tears escaping from his eyes. Then he saw what Yami was looking at. Two cups. One of them was Yugi's favorite. Two cups, one for Yugi, and one for Yami. They must have had a drink together before their misunderstanding. He realised what Yami must be thinking.

  


All of a sudden Yami looked younger, softer. Not the same strong, arrogant youth who'd barged into Jou's house earlier.

  


Jou went over to Yami and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. He felt Yami resist for a moment then fold into his chest, shaking. He saw Ryou circle to Yami's other side and rub his back whispering soothingly to him.

  


"It's my fault." He whispered brokenly. "I just stood there. I didn't realise he'd run. I should have done something."

  


He touched his lips. How would he bear it if he never saw his little light again? Never felt his gentle kisses. Never held him again.

  


Jounouchi shared a pointed look with Honda who nodded and grabbed Anzu's hand.

  


"We've got to get home. Our parent's will worry if we're not home soon." He hissed at Anzu who was trying to pull her hand out of his. "We'll be back first thing."

  


"Thanks Honda, Anzu."

  


"Yeah, well, Yugi's our best friend." He stretched tiredly, keeping a hold on Anzu. "We'll be better off looking again when it's light. Maybe we'll see something we missed."

  


"Bye guys." Anzu called. 

  


They heard her yelp as Honda pulled her out the shop and shut the door.

  


"C'mon." Jou pulled Yami out of the kitchen. "You'll feel better if you sleep for a while."

  


Yami looked at Ryou pleadingly.

  


"Sorry Yami, but he's right. We'll all feel better if we sleep for a bit. And we need to be up bright and early to look for Yugi. You'll do yourself and all of us no good if you haven't rested." Ryou lectured Yami.

  


Yami sighed in defeat, allowing the two of them to pull him into the living room where they opened out the couch and curled up together, Yami in the centre. Within half an hour they were fast asleep.

  


~*~*~

  


Kaiba woke up when one of the maids came in to change the towels. He glanced at his watch. It was almost time it get ready for school. He ate, showered and dressed giving strict instructions for the boy's care while he was gone and for him to be called immediately should the injured boy awaken. There would be someone sitting with him at all times. No exceptions. The Kaiba staff knew better than to disregard his instructions. He knew the slender lad would be watched carefully until his return.

  


The day passed with excruciating slowness. During every break he rang the mansion checking on his charge. That afternoon Kaiba stopped off at his office to collect his work and sign the documents that needed his personal attention. He instructed his staff to fax anything urgent to his house. Picking up his now full briefcase he headed back to the mansion.

  


When he got home he was told there was no change in smaller boy's condition. He hadn't woken up yet. Nodding his thanks at his housekeeper he went upstairs to shower and change. When he got to the boy's room he noticed the housekeeper had brought him a tray. On the tray was a message from Mokuba letting his brother know he was alright and may be staying another day.

  


He rang his brother first. Letting him know it was fine with him as long as his friend's parents agreed.

  


He ate the meal his housekeeper had prepared and opened his laptop.

  


After three steady hours of working Kaiba shut down his computer, glad that the majority of his work could be done via phone and email. He stood and stretched, feeling the stiff muscles pull. He groaned tiredly when an answering moan grabbed his attention.

  


Faster than he thought he was capable of moving Kaiba crossed to the figure on the bed. Sitting down beside him he watched his face for any sign he was awake. 

  


When the slender boy on the bed opened his eyes for the first time Kaiba's breath stopped. Beautiful amythest eyes gazed up at him. Clear and bright and utterly gorgeous. He waited as the boy blinked then tried to sit up. 

  


"Here, let me help you." Kaiba leant forward and placed his arms around the smaller boy. Helping to lift him up.

  


Lavender orbs stared up at him. "T-thank you." He whispered.

  


Oh by the gods. Kaiba thought. With those eyes and that voice. He closed his eyes for a second, calming himself. He felt a small hand on his arm. Then that heavenly soft voice.

  


"Are you alright?"

  


Kaiba swallowed. "Yes. How do you feel."

  


The boy frowned. He felt a sharp shock to his head. "My head hurts."

  


"I thought it might. You were hit on the head yesterday." Kaiba handed him two pills from a bottle on the bedside table by the bed and passed him a cold glass of water. 

  


"What are these for?" The boy asked curiously.

  


"They'll take care of your headache."

  


The boy shrugged and took them. Swallowing the water gratefully.

  


"What's your name?" He asked.

  


"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." He wondered if the youth had heard of him and if it would change the way he looked at him.

  


The boy nodded, no recognition of the name in his eyes. "It suits you." He tilted his head. "May I call you Seto, then?"

  


Kaiba nodded.

  


"Arigato." The boy smiled.

  


"What's your name?" Seto asked.

  


The boy frowned. "It's, it's..." A look of horror entered his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know my name."

  


Kaiba blanched. He hadn't even considered this a possibility. Digging in his pocket for his phone he quickly dialed in Jamesons number. When he got an answer he requested his presence as soon as possible. Letting him know what had happened.

  


Kaiba looked back at the boy on the bed. His violet eyes were brimming with unshed tears, his hands clenching the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white.

  


"Who...who am I." He whispered.

  


Kaiba looked at him in concern. "Shh." He sat on the bed next to the youth, wrapping his arms around the much smaller frame.

  


Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Jameson entered.

  


Tbc...

  


~*~*~


	4. Of Demons and Dreams Chapter Four

~*~*~

_Chapter Four_

  


Yami felt it the minute his hikari woke up. He dropped to phone he was using to call the hospitals for an update on the floor in overwhelming relief. Ryou, who was using his cell phone ended his call and looked at Yami quizzically.

  


"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

  


"Yugi." He gasped. "He's alive."

  


"What? Did that hospital have him? Is he alright?" Ryou asked excitedly.

  


Yami shook his head. "That wasn't the hospital. I felt it. I felt him." Yami shut his eyes. //Yugi, whe...Aargh!!// Instead of the clear link there normally was between them, there was just a fuzzy static feeling. When Yami tried to sent a message to Yugi he got a psychic shock. He screamed.

  


Ryou grabbed Yami as he fell. "Jounouchi!! Jou!! Hurry!!"

  


He heard Jou bound down the stairs. He ran to the panicked boy. "Shit! How did this happen?"

  


"He said something about feeling Yugi wake up. He shut his eyes for a moment. Then he was screaming."

  


Yami fell silent. Spasms ripping painfully through him until finally, thankfully, darkness took him.

  


"Quick. Help me get him onto the couch." Jou instructed Ryou.

  


They worked swiftly, arranging him comfortably on the couch. They stared worriedly at Yami's pale, drawn face.

  


"Oh man. Can this get any weirder? First Yugi-but-not-Yugi, now this." Jounouchi rubbed his forehead.

  


"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ryou stroked Yami's head gently, more for his own reassurance than anything else since Yami was oblivious to everything.

  


Jounouchi looked at Ryou, a sad expression on his face. "I don't know Ryou."

  


"I wish Yugi was here."

  


"Yeah, but if Yugi were here we wouldn't be in this situation." Jounouchi's eyes misted. "I hope the little guy's okay."

  


~*~*~

  


Kaiba was worried. When Jameson had checked the boy out, he'd become frantic. When they'd asked him a few questions he'd become hysterical. The distraught boy in question had sobbed himself to sleep.

  


Kaiba led Jameson out of the boy's room.

  


"Is there anything I can do?" Kaiba asked desperately. He couldn't understand it but seeing the boy so upset had hurt him. Even just thinking of him, hurt and afraid made his heart clench.

  


"I don't really know what to tell you. Amnesia cases are notorious for their inability to be classed. He could get his memory beck in a minute, a day or not at all." Jameson shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "If you could take him to familiar surroundings that would help, or for him to be in familiar situations. But..."

  


Kaiba's shoulders slumped. An unfamiliar position for him. "...But since I found him in an alley I have no idea what's going to be familiar to him or not."

  


"Exactly."

  


"However.." Kaiba started.

  


"What?"

  


"The only thing he had on him was a dueling deck." Kaiba thought for a second.

  


"Duel Monsters?"

  


"Yes. If he's a regular gamer then someone at one of the dueling centres may recognise him."

  


Jameson nodded his approval. "Good idea." He thought, then frowned as something occurred to him. "Be careful. If he has rivals..." He trailed off, letting Kaiba pick up the train of thought.

  


"They may lie." Kaiba's icy blue eyes hardened to clear diamonds. "If they do they'll be sorry. Still," he paused, straightening, "I won't broadcast the reason I'm asking about him. After all, a boy with multi-coloured hair and indigo eyes can't be that hard to remember. I'll tell them there's a cash reward for information with proof." He smirked viciously. "Everyone knows the Kaiba name. Someone will come forward soon enough."

  


~*~*~

  


Later that evening.

  


There was a loud pounding on the door of the game shop.

  


"Jounouchi!! Ryou!! Open up." Honda's voice came through loud and clear through the door.

  


"Did you find anything?" Jou asked him.

  


Anzu took off her coat and looked at him, biting her lip.

  


"No, but something strange's going on. Some KaibaCorp suits have been asking around the gaming centres for Yugi!" Honda exclaimed.

  


"KaibaCorp??! What the hell could they want with Yugi?" Jou shouted.

  


"What do you mean?" Ryou asked quietly.

  


"Well, me and Anzu were asking if anyone had see the little guy recently when they turned around and told us that KaibaCorp had put out a cash reward for anyone with information regarding a youth with red, gold and black hair. Standing so high," Honda put his hand level with his chest as he said this. Emphasising the point. "and with violet eyes!" He finished.

  


"Well, that definitely sounds like Yugi." Ryou agreed.

  


"What's going on here?" 

  


The group turned around to see Yami.

  


"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Jounouchi called. Going to stand by his side.

  


"Better." Yami shook off his tiredness. A new fire coming into his eyes. 

  


"Yeah well you look like shit. No offense pal." Honda said to him.

  


Yami closed him eyes for a second. "I agree." He told him. "Give me a minute while I recharge please."

  


"Huh?" Four puzzled faces turned towards him.

  


Yami sighed. "I have been using all my energy trying to focus on finding Yugi." he started.

  


"Yeah, so've we." Honda interrupted him.

  


Yami shook his head. "No I meant my _mental _energies."

  


"Great. I knew it. He's crazy." Jounouchi muttered. The others nodded in agreement. All except Ryou, who was watching Yami with something akin to fascination.

  


"I remember what Yugi did about KaibaCorp. If we're going there I want to be at my strongest. In order to do that I need to heal myself from the psychic backlash I got from Yugi's mind when I tried to contact him." Yami stated.

  


"Is that what made you scream and collapse earlier?" Ryou asked curiously.

  


"What? When did that happen?" Anzu demanded.

  


Jounouchi flicked a hand towards Yami. "This afternoon. We were phoning round when I hear him shouting to me," He pointed to Ryou, "And him screaming and shaking on the floor." He pointed at Yami. "Next thing I knew he looked like that and was out cold. Until you guy's got here anyway."

  


"So what's this healing thingie you're going to do anyway?" Honda asked sceptically. 

  


Yami walked a few steps in front of him and grinned maliciously. Staring at the apprehensive teen he looked directly into his eyes and unleashed a part of his Shadow Skill. He only used a tiny sliver of his Skill, making the Sennen Eye on his forehead blaze and surround him with a dark glow. It was enough. The startled youth shrieked and ran behind his friends.

  


Yami smirked and reined in his power.

  


"ACK! What the fuck was that?!" Jou blurted out.

  


"That was a small show of my Shadow Skill."

  


"So what's that when it's at home?" Honda asked. Still standing behind Anzu.

  


Yami groaned. He'd forgotten what it was like trying to explain the skill to someone who knew nothing about it's existence.

  


"I'll fill you in later. Right now I'm going to recharge. Then I'm going to KaibaCorp."

  


Anzu jumped in. "You? What about us? We're Yugi's friends too you know."

  


Yami silenced her with a look. "I need you to find as much proof as you can to show them you really are Yugi's friends. I also want to go alone so that if anything happens to me you guys can back each other up. If you don't hear anything from me by tonight try to find out why I haven't contacted you."

  


They nodded. 

  


"I haven't really got much proof at all that I know Yugi." Ryou spoke up haltingly in the silence."We only recently became friends." He raised his shoulders questioningly at Yami. "I would like to go with you. I think I'd be more of a help than here."

  


Yami considered this for a moment. "Very well." He gave his assent with a quick nod of his head.

  


When Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu had left to their respective houses to collect the proof they needed Yami and Ryou retired to the living room while Yami recharged himself.

  


~*~*~

  


Kaiba hung up the phone. His housekeeper had confirmed that their young amnesiac was still asleep. Not that Kaiba expected anything less considering Jameson had given him something guaranteed to make him relax and sleep. He looked at his watch. Hopefully it shouldn't wear off for at least another few hours. He thought, relieved that the boy was sleeping and not panicking.

  


He ran a frustrated hand through his thick brown mane. He was going to have to have it cut soon, he thought absently. It had begun to brush the back of his neck. Mokuba said it suited him, but it was hard enough trying to act older without looking younger. He sighed. Perhaps he'd keep it and be done with it. He wondered if his mysterious little angel would like it long or short. Kaiba snorted at himself. He didn't even know the youth's name and yet here he was wondering if he liked Seto's hair.

  


The intercom buzzed.

  


"Sir, there's another young man here claiming he knows about the boy you put in the information request for." His secretary's voice was brisk, abrupt. Hmmn. That meant she didn't like whoever was out there.

  


"Send him in." Kaiba just hoped it wasn't another money-grabber. He'd had a parade of them since that afternoon. The best thing about running a corporation the size of KaibaCorp was he had become adept at spotting bluffs. None of the people paraded through his offices had been able to lie or insinuate their way past him. All the same, this false hope was aggravating him.

  


The door opened.

  


~*~*~

  


"WOW!" Was Ryou's first remark when the glow died down around Yami. He was finally seeing Yami as he usually was. He was astounded. Gone was the wrought, tired, upset youth and in his place was a confident, slightly arrogant and beautiful young man who positively radiated sex.

  


"Come. Lets go." He commanded, striding out the front door. Ryou gaped for a moment then ran to Yami's side. Still a bit dumbstruck at the change in his new friend. Yami seemed a lot better now he had a clear goal of what they were going to do. He smiled. KaibaCorp, here we come.

  


They stopped for a moment, gazing up at the imposing structure that was KaibaCorp.

  


Ryou went in first. In truth he had barely stopped walking. Yami a bare second behind him. They went in through the automatic doors. Ryou stopped and stared. He looked around for Yami. The snow-haired youth didn't notice the appreciative looks sent his way. His own innocent sensuality enhanced by Yami's dark presence.

  


Ryou was watching Yami. The silver-haired youth had to hold in a smirk as the crimson-eyed youth stalked up to the front desk, His red, black and gold hair a dark crown around his head. Ryou could see him garnering many hungry, predative looks from both sexes in the large foyer at his seductive gait.

  


"I'm here regarding Yugi Mutou." He announced in a silken voice. 

  


"W-who?" The receptionist flushed and stuttered under his intense gaze.

  


"Yugi Mutou." He enunciated. "I heard KaibaCorp wanted to know about him. His description was handed out with instructions that KaibaCorp wanted information about him. I've come to find out why?"

  


"Y-you want to see K-kaiba himself then" she said, face still red. She waved over a member of the KaibaCorp staff. "Can you take these two up to Kaiba-sama please." she asked the young lady who came over.

  


"Hai. This way please." She led the way over to an elevator and held open the doors with a button while they got in.

  


Yami leant against the wall of the lift one leg outstretched, the other bent with his foot against the wall. He crossed his arms. His head tilted slightly, causing the girl to swallow and blush when she saw his reflection in the floor to ceiling mirrors lining the lift's walls.

  


"W-we're here." She held the doors open. "Go straight down. You can't miss his personal secretary." She gulped and forgot to breathe as Yami strode past her. 

  


"Domo Arigato." He whispered to her as he exited the lift to walk down the hall. Ryou by his side, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

  


When the lift doors shut Ryou turned to Yami and grinned. "I can't believe your nerve." He giggled.

  


Yami smirked at the silver-haired youth next to him. "But it was fun, ne?

  


"Yeah."

  


The walked in silence down the hall to Kaiba's secretary's desk.

  


"How may I help you?" The secretary asked clearly eying Yami and Ryou up and down. It wasn't every day two beauties strode through that door. Yami grinned ferally.

  


"We're here about the boy KaibaCorp keeps asking about." Ryou told her politely. His soft voice making her melt inside.

  


"Sit down please." She instructed. 

  


After a few minutes there was a roar and Kaiba's door slammed open. A teen flew through the air out of the office, skidding to a halt a few feet away from Yami and Ryou.

  


"GET OUT!! Wretched scum." The frightened teen picked himself up and ran like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

  


Yami froze at his first look at Seto Kaiba. "_Set_." He whispered brokenly.

  


The brunette's icy eyes caught sight of Yami and he froze. "You." He said softly. "Who are you?"

  


Yami stood up gracefully. That husky voice just like he remembered it. He shook his head at himself, nothing showing on his face. Set was dead. Seto may look like him, but he's an unknown quantity. 

  


"You can call me Yami." The pharaoh introduced. " This is Ryou."

  


Kaiba shivered as Yami's voice flowed over his skin seductively. He could barely believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was an almost identical twin to the one in his home.

  


"May we talk privately" The crimson-eyed stunner asked.

  


Suddenly remembering his manners Kaiba gestured towards his office. "Of course. Come in please." He barely noticed the silver-haired teen follow Yami into his office he was so engrossed with watching the fiery-eyed youth.

  


"Please, take a seat." Kaiba motioned to a small seating area with a large leather couch and two large leather armchairs.

  


Ryou walked over and chose one of the single armchairs. The dark forest material contrasting sharply with his pale hair and creamy skin. Kaiba sat down in the other single armchair opposite it, leaving Yami to drape himself across the long leather couch. Yami was going by the old adage 'never show an enemy your fear'. While Kaiba wasn't exactly an enemy, at least, not yet, he was an unknown. He waited.

  


Kaiba spoke first. "What can I do for you?" He asked looking at the teens, watching with sharp eyes how they acted. Hey, just because he had this vision in his office didn't mean that he was going to lose his senses completely. He thought dryly.

  


"We heard you asking about someone who looks remarkably like me." Yami said with a glare. "We want to know what you want with him."

  


"First tell me how you know him. Can you even tell me his name?" Kaiba asked evenly.

  


"Look, I don't know what you're playing at, or what you want with Yugi, but I did not come here to play games." Yami ground out. Furious. He leant forward on the couch. "If I find out you've hurt him..." 

  


"If you find out...? Why? Don't you know where he is now?" Kaiba demanded. His eyes blazed warningly.

  


Yami closed his eyes and took in a pained breath. "He went missing yesterday afternoon. We've searched the whole city...but." Yami dropped the hard shell. He drew his knees up to his chest. His eyes were achingly vulnerable when Kaiba looked in them.

  


"But you couldn't find him. And them you heard that we'd put out an information reward out on him." Kaiba finished for him.

  


"Yes."

  


Kaiba sighed ruefully. "He's at my house."

  


Two identical yelps. "What!"

  


Kaiba rubbed his forehead. "I found him being assaulted in the alley around the back of KaibaCorp." He told them. "I tried to help. The brute attacked me. I knocked him out. But he'd already knocked your friend...Yugi...did you say?" He got two affirming nods. "I called the police and my doctor. I figured it would be quicker than waiting at a hospital." 

  


"Why didn't he contact us?" Ryou asked.

  


The brunette paused, gathering his thoughts. "He has a concussion." Then Kaiba dropped the bombshell on them. "He has amnesia."

  


Tbc...

  


~*~*~

  


Hehehe...bad me leaving this cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll update soon. *smirk*


	5. Of Demons and Dreams Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

  


The youth got up slowly and made his way across the luxuriously decorated bedroom to the private _en suite_ bathroom. He walked with his hands along the walls, not trusting his feet to get him there. He swayed unsteadily.

  


_Oh by the gods. My head hurts._ He walked into the large cream and gold room. _There's a mirror_. He thought in relief._ I wonder what I look like._ He stood in front of the large floor-to-ceiling mirror and stared, shocked at his reflection. He had spiky hair. Was his first reaction. _Oh. My_. He brushed a hand through the red, black and gold spikes. They were soft! He thought they would be stiff, hard. They felt like silk. He had to admit the style suited his face, and framed his wide violet eyes well.

  


He sighed. _I may have nice lavender eyes, but they aren't as nice as those lovely blue velvet eyes that Seto has_. He thought of his first memory and smiled wryly. It wasn't so bad waking up with no memory, because the very first new one he made was of a pair of brilliant blue orbs in a strong, devastatingly handsome face with thick brown hair.

  


He splashed his face with lukewarm water and dried himself with a soft, fluffy cream towel with gold embroidery. He put the towel back next to the sink and made his way back to his room. He really didn't want to get back in bed, no matter how soft it was. The youth looked around the room. He could always sit by the windows he thought, there were certainly enough of them. That decided he made his way over and pulled himself onto the massive padded wooden ledge. It wasn't quite a window seat, but it was comfortable and wide. 

  


He rolled up the feet of the black silk pyjamas he wore and folded the too-large cuffs up. They must be Seto's, the youth figured. He decided he liked wearing them. Resting his head on his drawn-up knees he gazed out the window. It really was a nice sight. There was acres of green all around, with what looked like a forest near the back. He could see well tended ornamental gardens and a few clear paths to walk through them. The late evening shadows accented the carefully laid grounds.

  


He was lost so deep in thought that he almost missed the loud knocking on his door.

  


"Come in." He called.

  


A small black-haired tornado whirled into the room.

  


"Hi! I'm Mokuba. Seto's my big brother. Have you really lost your memory? I've never met anyone with amnesia before. Is it weird?" Mokuba barely stopped to take a breath. Not waiting for an answer he jumped up on the ledge and sat opposite the bewildered youth.

  


"Uh, hi." He smiled at the boy. "Yes I have amnesia and yes it's very weird."

  


"Oh." Mokuba grimaced. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, sometimes my mouth runs away with me."

  


"You mean it runs away without you."

  


They shared a giggle. Suddenly he felt a lot better.

  


~*~*~

  


Kaiba dropped the bombshell on them. "He has amnesia."

  


Yami and Ryou paled.

  


"So that's why you were asking about him." Ryou breathed.

  


"Yes."

  


"Why did you ask at the gaming centres?" Yami queried.

  


"I found a dueling deck in his clothes. He had no other identification. So I gambled on the chance that he was a regular dueler and had my people ask everywhere he could possibly have gone to." He shook his head amusedly. "He isn't exactly inconspicuous."

  


"So, how is he?" Yami asked.

  


"I can take you to the house now if you'd like. I want to check on him myself as well." Kaiba told them. 

  


They shared a worried look.

  


Kaiba stood, helping Ryou and then Yami to their feet. His hand lingered slightly longer then was necessary around Yami's hand, but neither wanted to be the first to pull away. They heard a loud commotion outside the office.

  


Walking swiftly to his office door Kaiba pulled it open, unfortunately, it happened to coincide with the person on the other side about to push the door in. Fortunately for him, Kaiba's quick reflexes allowed him to turn out of the way of the incoming blond-haired youth. Who wasn't quite fast enough. He landed face down on the carpeted floor.

  


"Ack!!"

  


"Jounouchi?!" Both Yami and Ryou exclaimed.

  


"Uh, hey guys." Jou gave them a weak grin. "Honda and Anzu are outside there."

  


The blond pushed himself up, blowing his hair out of his brown eyes. "We brought the proof you asked us to bring. Has he caused you and trouble?" Jounouchi asked, waving his hand in Kaiba's direction and giving him a scowl.

  


"No, actually he's been quite gracious." Yami informed him. "But it's a good job you brought the stuff. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

  


"Huh? Why?" Jounouchi looked puzzled at this.

  


Ryou piped up, relieving Jou's bafflement. "We've found Yugi..." 

  


Jounouchi punched the air. "ALRIGHT!!"

  


Ryou continued. "...but he has amnesia."

  


"Wha..?" Jounouchi stopped the little victory dance he was doing to stare at Ryou and Yami. "Is that true?" He asked horrified.

  


"Yes."

  


"Oh, man. The poor guy." Jounouchi looked distressed. "Well, come on then." He walked out, calling them over. "Let's go help him."

  


"Uh, Jou?" 

  


"Yeah Ryou?"

  


"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but how do you know where you're going?"

  


Jounouchi looked sheepish. He tucked a hand behind his head. "Oh. Yeah. Right."

  


"Don't worry, I can take us up there." Kaiba informed them.

  


"But we won't all fit into a car." Jou complained.

  


Kaiba smirked. "We will in this one." He led the way outside, Yami and Ryou next to him. The others trailing uncomfortably behind.

  


"Oh man, oh man, oh man." Jounouchi beamed when they reached Seto's car. "Oh what a beaut this is!"

  


"A limousine??!" Anzu's eyes were popping out of her head.

  


"Oh wow!" Honda exclaimed.

  


They could still hear Jounouchi dancing around in the background.

  


"Hey Jou. Knock it off." Honda called to him.

  


The driver opened the door and Kaiba stood back for Ryou, then Yami to get in. He slid in beside Yami. "Well," he called out to the two goofing off and Anzu who had her hands on her hips, glaring at them. "Are you intending to stay out there all night."

  


With contrite expressions the three teens climbed in and sat opposite Kaiba et al.

  


"Thank you." Kaiba said sarcastically. He motioned for the driver to go.

  


~*~*~

  


"So what's your new favorite colour?" Mokuba asked him. "I know you've only been awake for a day, but there must be a colour you prefer?"

  


The youth sighed. Mokuba had been questioning him constantly for ages. Sometimes not even waiting for an answer before firing the next question at him.

  


"Blue." He said finally.

  


"What kind of blue?" Mokuba virtually bounced up and down.

  


His eyes went vague. Without realising it he started talking. "Icy blue eyes, which turn to deep blue velvet in concern. The blue that's deeper than the ocean, and clearer than the skies..." he trailed off, suddenly realising he had a rapt audience of one.

  


"Oh uh, I mean..."

  


"Oh, WOW! Have you got it bad!" Mokuba gave him a huge grin.

  


"Got what bad?" He asked, blushing.

  


"So spill, who is it."

  


"No-one, it's, uh, nothing."

  


Mokuba thought for an instant. His grin got even bigger. "You like Seto!" He breathed out in amazement.

  


"Huh? How do you figure that?" 

  


Mokuba rolled his eyes at him. "Well duh! I'm not stupid. The only people you've seen have been Dr Jameson and my brother. And Dr Jameson doesn't have blue eyes. His are brown!" He told the embarrassed youth triumphantly.

  


"Shh!" He hissed in embarrassment.

  


"Are you going to tell him?" Mokuba asked curiously.

  


"Are you kidding! What makes you think he'd want to spend any more time with me than necessary? I mean look at him," His eyes went dreamy, "He's gorgeous. He could have anyone he wants." He said dispiritedly.

  


"So you do like him."

  


"Yeah."

  


"Would you kiss him??" 

  


"MOKUBA!!" He blushed, and twisted his hands together. "Yeah, I would."

  


Tbc...

  


~*~*~


	6. Of Demons and Dreams Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

  


The teens gaped as the car drove up the long gently curved driveway to Kaiba's house.

  


"Oh man, I knew you were rich, but wow!" Jounouchi looked at the estate in amazement. "How many people live here?"

  


Kaiba stared at him. "Two." He said finally. "Me and Mokuba, my oto."

  


"Little brother? I didn't know you had a brother." Jounouchi said.

  


"That's because I don't like people finding out about him." Kaiba told them.

  


The limousine pulled up outside the foyer of the mansion.

  


They all piled out. Kaiba stopped to help Yami and Ryou out. He had to admit he liked them. At least they had manners.

  


He led the way to the boy's...no, Yugi's room. He rolled the name on his tongue. Yugi. It was cute. It suited him.

  


They were almost to the bedroom door when they heard a scandalised "MOKUBA!!" through the doors. Kaiba pushed open the door and strode in, afraid that his brother was hurting Yugi, even unintentionally.

  


He stopped in surprise, Yugi's friends behind him when he saw the massive grin on Mokuba's face, and noticed curiously that Yugi's was a bright, flaming crimson. His violet eyes trained firmly on the floor.

  


"What's going on here?" he asked them.

  


Two guilty looks were directed at the floor. 

  


"Uh..nothing?" Yugi said.

  


"We were just talking about our favorite colours." Mokuba supplied helpfully.

  


Kaiba couldn't understand why Yugi blushed so hard his ears went red when Mokuba said that.

  


"I see."

  


Kaiba cleared his throat. Making the others look at him. When they did Yugi's eyes went wide. Kaiba turned to see what he was staring at and saw that his gaze had landed on Yami.

  


"You...you look just like me." Yugi said in amazement. "Are you my brother?"

  


Yami paled and swallowed convulsively. Just hearing that pure, sweet voice made him ache longingly. He wanted nothing more than to gather the teen into his arms and never let him go. "No hikari. We're not related at all."

  


Kaiba shot him a startled look. Yami knew that he'd assumed that they were brothers or something similar.

  


"Why do you look like me then?" Yugi looked puzzled.

  


Yami sighed and sat on a chair near the bed. The others took positions around the room, Ryou sitting on a chair near Yami. Kaiba sat on the window ledge near Yugi and Mokuba. 

  


"Ask me something else, please." Yami asked him quietly.

  


"What's my name? How old am I? How long have we known each other? How do we know each other? Are they my friends," Yugi indicated to Jounouchi, Ryou, Honda and Anzu, "And if we're friends how did I end up here with no memory?" 

  


"And why did you call me Hikari?" Yugi asked simply.

  


Yami gave him a tender look. "Your name is Mutou Yugi. You are seventeen years old. You stand 4ft 9" in your bare feet, which is better than it was two years ago, " Yami added with a grin, knowing he only stood a few inches above him. They were the shortest people in the room, barring Mokuba. 

  


Yami continued. "I've known you since you were ten. We met because I was teaching you something, I still am. And yes, they are your friends." He stopped for a moment and waved a brown-eyed blond over.

  


"This is Jounouchi Katsuya. He's been your best friend for years. But you tend to call him Jounouchi." The blond gave him a cheeky grin.

  


Yami pointed at the others one by one "That's Bakura Ryou," a silver-haired boy with brown eyes, "Honda Hiroto," a brown-eyed brunette, "and Mazaki Anzu." A blue-eyed brunette.

  


"You didn't answer my other question." Yugi scolded him gently.

  


Yami sighed in resignation. _Moment of truth_, he told himself. He moved and sat beside Yugi, looking at him intently as he spoke. His words calm, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "The reason I call you hikari is because...because you are my light. My hikari. You brought me out of the darkness, you changed me." He looked at his hands. 

  


"You helped me live." He whispered.

  


Kaiba, who was sitting close enough to hear Yami's last sentence glanced at him peculiarly.

  


Yugi thought for a few minutes, processing what he'd been told.

  


"If we're all such good friends," Yugi asked the room, "Why did I end up here with no memory?" He look at his supposed best friends. "Jounouchi? Honda? Ryou? Anzu? Well?" He didn't stop to wonder why their names were so familiar.

  


The youths reddened. "Uh, you see, well..." Honda trailed off.

  


"We don't exactly know." Jounouchi told him. "We didn't even know you were missing until Yami over there barged into my house demanding to know if you'd contacted me." He laughed mirthlessly. "Scared the heck outta me. This weird stranger refusing to leave my living room..." He trailed off shaking his head at the memory.

  


"Stranger?" Yugi looked at Yami through narrowed eyes. "If I've known you for seven years, and they've been my best friends for years, how come they didn't know you?" Yugi asked accusingly.

  


"That's what I'd like to know." Kaiba added. His blue eyes piercing and sharp.

  


Yami straightened unconsciously. "The reason your friends didn't know about me hikari, was because you refused to tell them about me. I was a part of your private life. No-one knew about me."

  


"I refused...Why would I do that?" Yugi questioned.

  


"I have no idea. You wouldn't tell me." Yami told him honestly.

  


"Where do you live?" He asked curiously.

  


"With you." Yami stated.

  


"And no-one has ever met you in the seven years we've supposed to have known each other?" Yugi asked sceptically.

  


Yami ran a hand through his hair frustratedly.

  


"You know man, there's something seriously wrong with this picture." Jounouchi declared. "I mean we've had sleepovers and all, and there's never been a sign of you. And I bet if we asked Yugi's grampa he'll never have heard of you. Am I right?" He accused.

  


Yami nodded reluctantly. "Yes. But there's a very good reason."

  


"Good reason??!" Honda barked out, "What kinda excuse could you come up with to explain this?!"

  


Kaiba stood up. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at. But I want some answers." He demanded coldly. "What did you do to make Yugi run away from you? Why haven't they ever met you? Why do you look like Yugi if you're not related? And how could you have been teaching Yugi since he was ten when you're not that much older then he is." Kaiba's eyes glinted in suppressed anger.

  


Yami matched his stare evenly. "I did nothing to make Yugi run from me." His shoulders drooped. "It's what I didn't do."

  


"Which was?" Kaiba raised a brow quizzically. Daring him to answer.

  


"That is private. Between Yugi and myself." His eyes became haunted. He looked at Yugi who was watching them closely. "I never regretted anything you did Koi. Remember that."

  


Yugi stared, astonished. "Koi? What I did?"

  


Kaiba felt his stomach drop. Yami loved Yugi. Declared it.

  


Yami continued. "As for the rest of your questions Kaiba. There's one very good reason for all of it, and I can prove it." His crimson eyes blazed.

  


His eyes seared across the room. "How old do you think I am?" He threw out.

  


"Uh, eighteen?" Anzu.

  


"Nah, gotta be twenty." Honda.

  


"I think maybe nineteen." Jounouchi.

  


"What does that have to do with anything?" Kaiba ground out.

  


Ryou watched everything silently.

  


Yugi shared a worried glance with Mokuba.

  


Yami started pacing. "Would it shock you to find out I'm older than all of you combined, by a few millennia?"

  


"Wha..? Impossible!" There were a round of shocked gasps.

  


Yami paused and shook his head at them "I'm five thousand years old." 

  


"Even if that were true, you'd be a pile of dust!" Jou said.

  


"Not if I were no longer human." 

  


"Huh??" They started backing away. "If you ain't human what are you?!"

  


"I'm a spirit." Yami glanced at Yugi who had gone pale.

  


"And I don't look like Yugi, Yugi looks like me. We share a small part of our soul. When I met Yugi, he thought he was dreaming. I did nothing to dissuade him. I let him believe he was dreaming so he would not question my lessons."

  


"What lessons? What have you been doing to Yugi, you bastard?!" Anzu yelled.

  


Yami stared at her, turning so his ruby gaze encompassed all of Yugi's friends. "I've shown you my power before. I can do so again." He threatened.

  


"Power? What power are you talking about?" Kaiba demanded.

  


Yami turned to Kaiba. "I can restore Yugi's memories, that way he can fill you in as well. Since you'll be more inclined to actually believe him." He enunciated.

  


"You are not going anywhere near Yugi!" Kaiba snarled.

  


"Why don't you let him decide." Yami asked calmly.

  


"Well Yugi?" Yami prompted.

  


The violet eyed youth considered everything he'd heard, then his own feelings. A part of him was scared of the crimson eyed boy, but that was only natural. But the larger part of him felt safe. He decided to take the risk.

  


"Do it." Yugi stated with a sharp nod.

  


"No!"

  


"You can't!"

  


"Yugi, please, think about this?" Kaiba asked him gently.

  


Yugi turned sad lavender eyes on the taller boy. "I have to do this Seto. I feel like I'm missing something important. Don't worry. He won't hurt me."

  


"How do you know?" Kaiba insisted.

  


"I just feel it."

  


Yugi stood up and walked over to Yami. Placing his hands in Yami's outstretched palms. 

  


"Deja Vu." Yugi murmured. 

  


"I'm not surprised." Yami said. "It's not the first time we've done this."

  


Yugi took a deep breath.

  


"Don't worry. Just try to relax," Yami instructed.

  


Yugi shut his eyes. He tried to calm his rapidly pounding heart.

  


The others watched in a mixture of worry, fear and fascination as the Sennen Eye began to glow in Yami's forehead.

  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  


I'll update soon with this. The next bit's already being drafted out. I'm in two minds with where I want to go, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try harder with the next ones.

Man, keeping all these storylines straight in my head is frickin' hard.

Read and review please! If you have any ideas of what you think should happen than let me know, either in the review or in an email.

~Shi-koi~


	7. Of Demons and Dreams Chapter Seven

  


_Chapter Seven_

  


"Nani...??" Kaiba gasped.

  


Yami had started glowing. From the tips of his spiky locks, to the soles of his leather boots. They watched as Yugi cried out softly and began to glow.

  


As they watched the two youths drew closer, until Yugi was held within Yami's embrace. The light around them grew stronger and brighter until they had to shield their eyes from the blaze.

  


Suddenly. It went dark. They opened their eyes. The two youths were swaying unsteadily, still locked in each others arms. Anzu cried out as they collapsed.

  


Kaiba leapt over to them, checking Yugi's pulse. He was fine. He motioned for the others to place Yugi on the bed. He leant over Yami. Did he need to check his pulse or not? Kaiba wondered. He shrugged and checked it anyway.

  


Yami opened his eyes at the soft touch. "_Set. My beautiful Set. Don't leave me again_." He whispered brokenly, stroking his hand against Seto's face softly. With a groan Yami's eyes rolled back and he passed out.

  


_Set? Who was he? Why did Yami think it was him? _Kaiba decided Yami must had hallucinated. Mistaking him for someone else.

  


Ryou curiously watched Kaiba watching Yami. The tall brunette seemed captivated by the strange self-proclaimed spirit. _I wonder. Could Yami be the same as....No. They don't act the same. This one called Yami seems too gentle, kind. Nothing like my own..._Ryou was startled out of his train of thought by Anzu calling his name.

  


"...there, Ryou? Ryou? Are you okay?"

  


"Huh, oh, uh, yes. Thank you. I'm fine." He followed Anzu's hand waving and realised he was in the way of the bed. Ryou quickly scooted out of the way and helped cover Yugi up when Honda laid him down. He never saw them glance at him worriedly. Ryou walked over to Kaiba and placed a hand on his shoulder.

  


"Come on. Bring him over to the bed. He'll be rather more comfortable there, I should imagine."

  


Kaiba cast a quick look over to the large bed when Yugi was currently nested. He nodded at Ryou and knelt, scooping the dark spirit up in his arms and carrying him over to his hikari. Kaiba gently placed Yami next to Yugi on the bed, covering him up.

  


Mokuba hopped off the window seat. "Niichan?"

  


"Mokuba?"

  


Mokuba pointed to the hall. "It'll probably be better if we talk outside." The small boy told Kaiba. His face held a solemn gravity to it, which seemed to have been learnt from his brother, so alike did they seem in that moment.

  


With a sharp nod, Kaiba gestured for everyone to follow him. Mokuba first, Ryou last.

  


Kaiba led the way, two doors down, opening up to a large airy room with creamy marble and gleaming wooden floors and accents. There was a mini bar at one end and a entertainment center perpendicular to it. Soft cream leather seating was positioned around a small marble slab, seemingly supposed to be a coffee table on the left of the room. They took up a quarter of the space. It was a place to relax, soothing.

  


Kaiba headed straight for the bar.

  


"Drinks?" Honda asked with a raised brow.

  


"Wha..as in alcohol??" Jounouchi exclaimed.

  


Kaiba gave them a hard glare. Through gritted teeth he explained. "If you have a problem with me having a drink please keep it to yourself. After tonights excitement however, I seem to need one. Feel free to join me. If you can handle acting like an adult."

  


The others shared a glance. Jounouchi being the first to shrug. "Sure. I could use somethin' after the night we've had."

  


"Jounouchi!!" Anzu cried. Horrified. She looked to Honda and Ryou for support, belatedly realising the snowy-haired boy was not with them. She frowned.

  


"Uh, guys?"

  


"Yeah?"

  


"What's wrong Anzu?"

  


"Where's Ryou?" She asked.

  


~*~*~

  


The snow-haired boy looked down at his prey. _So close. How the mighty Pharaoh has fallen. _Bakura reached forward, his hand a bare millimeter from the coveted Sennen Puzzle. He drew his hand back, Ryou was tugging at him from inside his soul room, pleading with him not to harm his friends. _Pathetic mortals. Friends weaken you, they are nothing. _Bakura reached forward again. Something held him back. He clenched his fists, unwilling to admit to weakness. _Bah. Ra-damned mortals. _With a flash Ryou's dark spirit returned to the Sennen Ring, freeing Ryou.

  


"Oh, dear." Ryou muttered. This was worse than he had originally thought. When Bakura had first shown an interest in Yugi and Yugi's puzzle, then later Yami, Ryou had figured it was because Bakura and Yami were similar entities, so anything which could help Bakura had been okay with Ryou. Plus it had been nice to be able to have Bakura's go ahead to make friends with them. But when Bakura's true feelings towards Yami, and partially to Yugi were revealed, Ryou was shocked. His malicious spirit seemed almost to....hate the small boy. Or at the very least resent him.

  


Ryou jerked his head at the sound of voices. He darted into the _en suite _bathroom.

  


After waiting a few moments he walked back out drying his hands on some soft tissues when he heard hushed voices in the bedroom.

  


He quickly put on an innocently startled expression. "Hey guys."

  


"Ryou!" Anzu hissed in exasperated relief. "What are you still doing in here?"

  


Ryou blushed. It wasn't fake. Just remembering how his yami had acted was enough to embarrass him. "Sorry Anzu. I had to use the bathroom."

  


Anzu sighed. "Fine. C'mon, let's go join the others."

  


"C'mon buddy."

  


Ryou's glance flicked towards Jounouchi, leaning by the door. Jounouchi grinned at him before turning to Anzu.

  


"See. Told ya he'd be fine, didn't I?" He told her. Spinning on his heels, Jounouchi turned and held open the door. Anzu walked through first, Ryou following. He flushed red when he pressed past Jounouchi.

  


"You really okay buddy?" Jounouchi whispered as they walked down to the others. He draped an arm companiably around Ryou's shoulders.

  


Ryou swallowed. Being this close to the honey-blonde, Ryou could smell his cologne, and that elusive warm scent which was Jounouchi's and his alone.

  


Jounouchi was oblivious to Ryou's discomfort.

  


"I-I'm fine." Ryou assured the taller boy. "It was just a bit of a shock, that's all."

  


"Hmm. Yeah, I know what ya mean buddy. Seein' Yugi like that. It was strange." Jounouchi frowned. "Yami is an odd one. I don't know what to make of him."

  


They reached the others. Jou took his arm off Ryou's shoulder to open the door.

  


Ryou shivered. The sudden lack of contact seemed to leave him bereft.

  


"Wanna drink?" Jounouchi asked, holding out a small glass with a honey-gold liquid.

  


"Thank you." Ryou took the glass and swallowed it in one gulp. He broke out in gasping coughs.

  


"Take it easy buddy." Honda came up and patted Ryou on the back. "You shouldn't knock back whiskey like that. You'll make yourself sick."

  


Jounouchi looked at the empty glass. He scratched his head. "I didn't expect that." He muttered. "Who'd've thought..." Leaving the glass on the mini bar, Jounouchi rooted around under the bar in the small fridge. Grinning triumphantly when he found a bottle of apple juice.

  


"Hey, Ryou, here." He passed the open bottle to the still gasping teen.

  


Ryou took it gratefully, drinking as much of it in one go as he could. "Arigato."

  


"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Kaiba called, motioning for them to take a seat on the soft cream leather couches.

  


He waited until everyone was settled.

  


"Right. I believe it's time we all had a little....chat."

  


~*~*~

  


The room was dark.

  


Yugi blinked. _Where am I? Is it time for school yet? _He blinked sleepily and yawned, stretching gracefully. His arm touched something. _Huh?_ Yugi rolled over. _YAMI?? He never sleeps with me. Wha...?_ Yugi's brain seemed to short slightly as he took in his surroundings, the opulent bed he was in, the large room and..._Seto!!_

  


Everything over the past few days came rushing pack to him. The kiss with Yami, running, the mugger/would-be-molester, And his Knight-in-Shining-Armour. Seto Kaiba.

  


Yugi grinned. Seto with the beautiful blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes which haunt your dreams, haunt your every waking mom_ent until you can no longer rule, until the Gods themselves must intervene. Eyes which can see through your very soul, judging you, tearing you, blank, lifeless in death. Body broken..._Yugi gasped.

  


_Those are not my memories. _Yugi wrapped his arms around himself. He glanced towards the still sleeping spirit. _Could they be his? Yami said his memories were fractured. So, how could I have them? Did something go wrong when Yami helped me get my memory back? When he helped me get beck my memories could he have accidently shared his? _Yugi moaned, his head pounding.

  


_Damn. What do I do now? I thought I loved Yami, and I still do, but what about Seto? I think I'm falling in love with him. What do I do?_

  


_~*~*~_

_Tbc..._

_~*~*~_

  


_Oh what tangled webs I weave.When I stop to write and dream. ~Shi-koi~_


	8. Of Demons and Dreams Chapter Eight

  


Um.....Notes? Well....since I had writers block with this chapter (and believe me THAT was a nightmare) I decided to completely change the angle. I know where I want this story to go, and I actually have it planned out, but for some reason I couldn't seem to bridge the two chapters, I even wrote this chapter out six, yes **SIX** times.....but I simply wasn't happy with it.

So....I figured I'd complete re-write the notes for the next few chapters and it actually helped. Oh, on that note, this chapter has limey bits.

Read & Review!!! ::gets down on knees:: Please? *chibi eyes*

  


  


  
---*---

  


**Chapter Eight**

  


---*---

  


  


Yugi climbed out of the bed. He moved slowly, trying to keep Yami asleep. It didn't work. The spirit opened his eyes, blinking to clear the remnants of sleep from his system.

  


"Y-yugi?" Yami's voice was raspy.

  


Yugi froze half in, half off the bed. "Hai.....?"

  


There was a tense pause. Yugi sat back down properly. He could feel it when Yami moved, the bed shifting slightly.

  


"Why did you run?"

  


Yugi blushed, glad he was facing away from his dark half. "I...I was...I didn't..." He sighed in defeat. "I was scared." Yugi admitted finally. He picked half-heartedly at the silken bedding beneath his fingertips, his nails leaving tiny furrows in the fabric.

  


"I tried to find you, when you ran I mean." Yami whispered. "I didn't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you. When...when you...kissed me...I wasn't thinking. My mind seemed to shut down. I never wanted to hurt you love, I....I just..." Yami shrugged helplessly, even though Yugi couldn't see him.

  


"Do you..?" Yugi started, his mouth closing suddenly.

  


"Yugi?"

  


He turned, violet eyes large and glittering with unshed tears. Yugi tilted his head back, trying to stop himself from crying. He gave a short bark of laughter. "Sorry," he said, "I guess I'm just feeling a little bit overwhelmed."

  


"Aa." It was full of understanding.

  


"How did the others react to you then?" Yugi asked, moving the topic onto safer grounds. He wiped his eyes with his pyjama sleeves, the silk crinkling slightly from the moisture.

  


"Um. Well..." Yami blinked. He showed Yugi the memory directly. Yugi laughed. The sound curled around Yami's heart and he felt his breath catch.

  


"Yami?" Yugi said when his laugh had slowed into a few breathy chuckles.

  


"Hai?"

  


"I love you."

  


Yami lifted a hand to stroke Yugi's cheek. His eyes softened and he could feel something give inside him, the ever-present knot of worry and sorrow he'd come to live with since Yugi disappeared. "I know." the spirit whispered. "I love you back, my little light."

  


Yugi graced Yami with a soft smile before leaning forward to catch his lips with his own. Yami's hands tangled into Yugi's hair and he pulled the smaller boy flush against him, desperate for the contact he'd been longing for.

  


"May I?" Yami gestured with his hands at Yugi's buttons. Yugi blushed but nodded, his teeth nibbling on his lips in nervous anticipation.

  


"Um...what about the others?" Yugi asked, his face still a bright red.

  


Yami glanced at the door. He noticed the small turn-lock on the inside, not much more than for decoration, but it would at least give them a bit of warning. "One moment." Yami slid gracefully off the bed, locking the door with a _click_. "Better?"

  


Yugi nodded. "Hai."

  


With a small smile, the corner of his lips just turning up a hint at the edges, Yami climbed back on the bed, kneeling in front of the smaller youth waiting for him.

  


"Um..Yami?" Yugi blinked at the suddenly feral smirk aimed at him.

  


"Hai?" Yami pulled Yugi onto the bed properly, resting him back on his pillow.

  


"Um...anou..."

  


"Shhhh..." Yami straddled Yugi's hips, leaning down to capture Yugi's lips in a gently, seductive kiss. He licked lightly at Yugi's lips, tasting the pale pink flesh offered to him.

  


"....Yami....please?"

  


Yami paused what he was doing, his fingers lingering over the last undone button. "Hmmn?"

  


"Don't...don't tease."

  


Yami grinned at the need expressed in Yugi's body, the panting breaths making his chest heave, the light sheen of sweat beading on Yugi's forehead and the fists Yugi had clenched into the sheets. There was something so precious about the sight that made Yami ache unbearably.

  


"Okay." Yami flicked the buckles of his black leather shirt off expertly, dropping the heavy material onto the floor. Yugi's black borrowed top followed and even the Sennen Puzzle found it's way onto the bedside table.

  


"Better?" The spirit asked. 

  


Yugi nodded once, his hands coming up to trace across the tanned lean planes of Yami's chest. He held his breath as his fingers explored the other's body, something Yugi had fantasised about doing for almost three years. He stopped when he felt Yami's heart beating beneath his hand.

  


"You have a heart beat?"

  


Yami looked down at Yugi's hand, the back up at the puzzled look of amazement lighting Yugi's features. "I never really noticed."

  


Yugi laid his head against Yami's chest. "I like it. But I thought that if you were a spirit then you didn't have a pulse."

  


"Huh...I never actually stopped to consider it. I certainly never actually stopped to check."

  


Yugi giggled. He nuzzled against Yami, his hands coming up to stroke Yami's back, while the spirit rested his head against Yugi's, the spirit's hands copying his others'.

  


"You feel warm too. I never really noticed that either." A mischevious little smile made it's way onto Yugi's face, unfortunately for Yami, he couldn't see it. Bringing his arms up to slide over the spirits' shoulders from behind, Yugi held him in place without making it obvious, his tongue coming out to flick a small rosy nipple on Yami's chest. 

  


"Yugi!" Yami jumped in surprise.

  


Yugi turned sparkling eyes up to Yami, a wicked smirk curling his lips. "Hmmmn?" He purred, keeping eye contact with Yami as he sucked and nibbled on the hardened nub. "Something wrong?"

  


Yami growled playfully, lying forward until Yugi's back touched the bed. "No...." Yami's fingers darted across Yugi's sides, and Yugi was soon squirming under his dark half.

  


"Y-yami!" Yugi laughed.

  


"Hai?" Yami paused.

  


"Kiss me?" Yugi asked, his eyes soft.

  


"My pleasure." Yami drawled, leaning down.

  


Yugi's lips parted welcomingly, his hands coming up to entwine themselves in Yami's hair while the spirit explored Yugi's mouth, tasting him. There was a moan, and neither Yugi nor Yami could say whose it was.

  


When Yami pulled back, both youths were panting, their breaths coming in quick harsh gasps.

  


"Damn. Why didn't we do this sooner?" Yugi groaned, his pyjama bottoms suddenly too tight.

  


"Does it matter?" Yami grinned. "We're here now."

  


Yugi tilted his head to one side. "You do have a point." He pushed Yami off him until the spirit fell back to land on his side, Yugi taking the opportunity to strip, yanking off what was left of his borrowed clothes and dropping them onto the floor. Yami followed his example, his black leather trousers slightly more awkward to remove, but eventually they went the same way as the black pyjama pants.

  


"I've thought about this moment for years." Yugi admitted suddenly, offering a hand out to Yami. He pulled the spirit up to his side of the bed until they were both sitting facing each other. "Can I...can I touch you?" 

  


Yami gave him a nod of assent. "I'd love you to."

  


"Um... could you lie back." Yugi asked a bit meekly, a sudden blush pinking his cheeks.

  


Yami complied, his eyes never leaving Yugi's. He could see the slight hesitation in Yugi's manner, and the spark of curiosity and desire behind the apparent shyness.

  


Yugi brought a tentative hand up and rested it against the warm flesh of Yami's chest, the stark contrast between Yami's sun-kissed golden skin and Yugi creamy white skin seemed to fascinate him. He pressed down, his fingers splayed out across the shaded muscles of Yami's stomach, before trailing down in a soft caress over Yami's sides. 

  


Yugi stopped before his hand touched Yami's erect sex, and Yugi hesitated for a moment before blatant curiosity overrode any shred of modesty that remained, his hand reaching down to lightly stroke the spirit.

  


Yami drew in a hissed breath, and Yugi jumped back as if burned. "Did that hurt?"

  


"No. Just sudden." Yami said, his lips quirking. "It was....nice."

  


Yugi cocked his head, a bare hint of Yami's usual smirk echoed on Yugi's face. "Oh? Just nice?"

  


Yami shook his head as far as the pillow would allow. "Okay...it was better than nice."

  


Yugi turned a warm smile on the spirit. "What do I do now?"

  


"I thought...." Yami trailed off, understanding striking at the sudden flush which crept across the bare flesh of Yugi's face, neck and chest. "Ah."

  


Yugi covered his mouth, a few snickers escaping from behind his hands. "I thought you knew."

  


"That you're still a virgin?" Yami shook his head. "I guess I didn't really stop to think about it."

  


Yugi shrugged. "I never wanted anyone else before I kissed you, so it was a bit of a moot point." He squirmed a bit on the bed beside Yami, averting his eyes with a blush.

  


"Do you want me to take the lead then?" Yami asked Yugi gently. "I mean, I don't really know much about modern sex..." he trailed off in embarrassment, "and it's been, technically and literally, five thousand and a bit years since I did anything close."

  


Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'O' or shock and understanding. "Wow! I didn't realise...I guess I've never really thought about it _that_ way before." He cocked his head to one side and frowned in thought. "So what do you know, er, remember?"

  


"Kissing, obviously, but I'm a bit out of date with the rest."

  


"Oh..." Yugi snickered then. "What a predicament."

  


Yami shrugged, a slight grin on his face. "Well, we could always brush up on stuff later," he shot a look at Yugi before glancing away, "if you want."

  


Yugi caught the glance. "I wouldn't mind the kissing part." He said softly, leaning towards the other half of his soul.

  


"Kiss me?"

  


Yami smiled, leaning the rest of the way to capture his light's lips.

  


  


---*---

  


Ryou bit his lip, worrying the soft flesh nervously as he gazed around the room. The whiskey he'd accidently drunk after thinking it had been a juice burned his belly and altered his perceptions slightly. It didn't help that everywhere he looked someone looked angry.

  


"Who is Yami?"

  


Ryou blinked, looking up. The brunette mega-billionaire was glaring at his friends, mainly Honda and Jounouchi.

  


"How 'bout you answer _our_ questions first, Kaiba." Jounouchi shot back, his caramel eyes frozen into amber. "'Specially seeing as you've had Yugi here by yerself."

  


Kaiba glared. "I see. So the simple fact that that _person_ in there _now_ with Yugi is someone that none of you had ever met before Yugi met with his unfortunate accident has nothing to do with you? You have no concerns whatsoever?"

  


Jounouchi scratched the back of his head, looking decidedly uncomfortable, Honda muttering a small "Yeesh!" under his breath.

  


"Well...Yugi seemed to like him. So surely he can't be _that_ bad?" Anzu ventured, finally finding her voice.

  


"And just what makes _you_ the expert?" Kaiba shot back.

  


"Oi! Leave her alone." Honda snapped menacingly.

  


"Why? You got anything better to say?"

  


"Kaiba! You may be some sort of big hotshot, but that don't mean nothin' to us. Yug's a friend, and we know what's good fer him." Jounouchi leant forward, almost dislodging Ryou from the couch.

  


"And you know _so _much." Kaiba drawled disparagingly, quite unimpressed .

  


"Oh and you'd know so much more?!" Jounouchi shouted, fast loosing his hold on his temper.

  


Ryou looked from one angry face to another, unease filling his stomach with butterflies. "Um guys?" he tried. No-one paid any attention.

  


"...nothing more than a pathetic dog."

  


"Guys?"

  


"...that back! You bastard!"

  


Ryou gritted his teeth, having finally had enough. Yugi was one of his best friends, and he'd had precious little of those in his life. Losing one now would be terrible. He really didn't have time for all the arguing and insults that were being bandied about, especially with his hold on Bakura getting weaker. 

  


Surging to his feet, his polar-white hair suddenly spiking from a ghostly wind, Ryou/Bakura screamed. "STOP IT YOU BLOODY FOOLS!"

  


Deathly silence fell. The rooms shocked occupants suddenly freezing at the malicious tone.

  


The wind died just as swiftly as it started, and the spikes dropped into soft waves.

  


"Right." Ryou cleared his throat, a light blush staining his fair cheeks. His doe brown eyes were embarrassed but determined. "My apologies for my rude outburst," he said, "but I'm afraid that things were degenerating rather rapidly."

  


There was still silence.

  


"Um...guys?"

  


"Whoa..!" Jounouchi breathed out.

  


"I didn't think you'd be the type, Ryou." Honda grinned.

  


Kaiba shook his head, Mokuba giving in to the giggles beside him.

  


"Wow Ryou!" Anzu was more than impressed.

  


Jounouchi nudged the pastel-haired youth as he sat back down. "Never knew ya had in in you. That was definitely impressive."

  


Ryou gave him a tiny smile. "Really?"

  


"Yeah. Next we know, you'll be strippin' down to ya boxers and joining the school's wrestling team." Jounouchi teased.

  


A sudden image of joining Jounouchi wrestling assailed Ryou, images of the other teen half-naked, glistening with sweat...

  


"Ryou? You okay?"

  


Ryou shook his head to dispel the pictures his brain so helpfully supplied. "Aa. I'm fine."

  


Mokuba watched the two youths curiously, before turning back to his brother. "Seto?"

  


Kaiba was frowning at the floor. He looked over at his brother, nodding once. "Yes?"

  


"You're really worried about Yugi, aren't you?"

  


Kaiba gave his brother a small smile, tilting his head so the room's other occupants couldn't see it. "Am I that transparent?"

  


Mokuba gave a small shrug. "Only to me."

"He is...remarkable." Kaiba said with yearning, a tone of appreciation colouring his voice. Mokuba thought.

  


"You okay?" Honda asked, leaning down to whisper in Anzu's ear.

  


She graced him with a warm, if slightly worn smile. "I guess. It's just...everything seems to have happened so fast. I mean, who _is_ Kaiba?"

  


"Other than a richer-than-God teenager with an attitude problem?" Honda said, rolling his eyes.

  


"Well, besides that."

  


Honda sighed. "Look, Anzu, I don't really have any idea what's going on. I mean, a few days ago everything was normal...well, relatively normal. Now there's suddenly all these new people."

  


"You don't suppose Yami was telling the truth, do you? About knowing Yugi for so long?"

  


"Who knows?" Honda shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait until Yugi wakes up."

  


"I guess."

  


"Ya know," Jounouchi remarked, "You've got quite a tiger hidden away, don'cha, Ryou?"

  


Ryou looked mortified. "Jou...jounouchi!"

  


Jounouchi snickered, his eyes lighting with his mirth. "Awwww," he said teasingly, spotting the blush that lead down across his face to his neck, burning even the tips of his ears, "so kawaii!"

  


Ryou moaned, covering his face with his hands.

  


  


---*---

  


  


Yugi sighed from his position in Yami's arms. "I missed you. Even though I couldn't remember you, I knew something important was missing."

  


Yami hugged Yugi tighter. "What about Kaiba? I saw the way you were looking at him when I came into the room."

  


A warm smile lit up Yugi's face, his eyes sparkled. "Are you jealous?" He teased.

  


Yami shook his head. "No, but that's because I had the same reaction when I first saw him."

  


"He does have that aura around him.." Yugi started, trailing off to remember.

  


"Yeah..."

  


"And those eyes...."

  


"Those lips...." Yami continued.

  


"That hair...." Yugi gave a small laugh.

  


"And that walk!" They both finished together.

  


"Oh have we got it bad." Yugi commented in amusement.

  


"Huh. I can't believe it."

  


"Well.....at least we're not fighting over him."

  


Yami snickered, rocking Yugi with his movement. "That would be strange."

  


"So...we're okay now, right?"

  


Yami faced his light, holding his face tenderly. He touched their foreheads together. "We're 'okay', aibou."

  


Yugi smiled, before letting it morph into a mischevious grin. "So does this mean we're going to be going after Seto?"

  


Yami growled, but it soon turned into chuckles. "Yes my Light. This means we'll be going after Seto."

  


"Cool."

  


  


---*---

  


  


Seto wasn't superstitious by nature, but at that moment he could have sworn the Fates were laughing at him. He shrugged the feeling off, returning to the question Mokuba had just asked him.

  


  


After all. He made his own destiny.

  


  


Right...?

  


  


  


  


---*---

  


  


Tbc...

  


  


---*---


End file.
